Vacuum magnetron sputtering technology has been widely used for coating surfaces of substrates. For example, such technology can be used for coating such as diamond-like carbon (DLC) material on surfaces of medical surgical equipment, human implantation medical materials, and engineering tools. The coating will significantly increase hardness and wear resistance of the substrate.
Because a diamond-like carbon material has a large internal stress, and does not have a high binding force with metal or alloy materials, it is prone to rupture or peeling under a high load or load impact. In particular, if such coatings are used on a human implantation product, the peeling of diamond-like carbon may produce debris, which will aggravate the wear of the implantation product and reduce the service life of the product.
In order to resolve the above problems, the present disclosure provides a nano-multilayer film, which can increase the wear resistance of the substrate, increase the binding force with the substrate, and improve lubricity.